


you have my heart (so don't hurt me)

by flowersforgraves



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Tim and Danny have sex over Skype.





	you have my heart (so don't hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/gifts).

> thanks to Asher on discord for another set of eyes on the fic!
> 
> (title from The Cranberries' ["Dreams"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ))

“There are limits, Tim, limits to the human capacity for understanding. But! If you could theoretically _define_ those limits, wouldn’t that be by definition expanding them?” Danny’s talking excitedly, standing up and waving his hands in the air. Even through the grainy, low-qual Skype vidchat, he’s radiant.

Tim smiles at him, knowing he looks like an idiot and not caring. "Yeah?" he asks, prompting his brother to continue. "How are you going to do it?"

Danny sits back down on his bed, readjusting his webcam. "Still working on that part," he says. "I'm looking at idiot's guide to neuroscience and all. But how's work?"

Tim spreads his hands eloquently. "It's work," he says, and that's really all there is to say about it. At Danny's unimpressed look, he continues. "I'm not going out on weeknights much anymore. I don't need to do bar hookups and a hangover at work isn't worth it."

"God, you're so much more buttoned-up than you were last year, Tim," Danny says. "Are you at least jerking off?"

Tim's face heats. "Yes, of course I'm jerking off. Are you?"

Danny grins, a face-splitting infectious thing. "Not as often as I'd like. Do you want to do both of us here and now?"

"Really, Danny? Sex over video call?" Tim tries to pretend his heart isn't racing, heat pooling between his legs. "Didn't think you were that desperate."

Danny tips his head back, spreads his legs in a silent display of exaggerated passion. "Come on, Tim, we haven't been together in months."

That's true, and Tim can feel his resolve crumbling. "Are you sure?" he asks, but he's already given in, and both of them know it.

"Sure I'm sure," Danny replies. "Get your pants off already." He's stripping as he talks, and even through the visual noise of the video he's hot. 

Tim drags his gaze away from Danny long enough to get rid of his jeans and collared shirt, leaving an undershirt and boxer briefs behind. There's already a visible bulge in his underwear, which probably definitely means it's been too long. "Pushy," he scolds, much too late for any sort of effectiveness. "This isn't how you court someone."

Danny chuckles quietly. "I didn't do hardly any courting to get into your pants. Why should I start now?"

"Piss off," Tim tells him, spitting into his hand. "We both remember you falling all over yourself."

Danny is laying back against a pile of pillows, playing with his nipples with one hand while the other hand holds his dick in a loose fist. "Come on, Tim, don't make me remind you of the first time we had phone sex." 

Tim pushes his spit-wet hand into his briefs and draws a long, slow stroke from the base of his cock to the tip. "Piss off," he says again, rubbing his thumb in a circle over the head of his dick. "I'll take the orgasm without the side of humiliation, thanks."

The only reply he gets is a long, low moan. Danny's moved his webcam again, this time giving Tim a full view of his hand on his cock. Despite the low fidelity, Tim can see well enough to have to bite back a thoroughly embarrassing noise. Danny is _hot_, enough so that Tim will start feeling self-conscious if he thinks about it too long, so he doesn't think at all. Instead, he moves his own webcam, angling it downward to catch video of his hand under the cloth, settling into a rhythm that's probably too fast to make it last long.

"I wish I could be there to suck you off," Danny says, voice low. 

Tim's expecting a lewd comment but his hand stutters briefly anyway. "That would be nice," he replies after a moment, during which he swallows hard and tries to make sure his voice is steady. 

There's definitely a smile in Danny's voice when he says, "I think you're underselling me, Tim. You know how fast I can make you come when I've got your dick in my mouth."

His hand pumps faster, almost involuntarily. "Only because you make awful sexy noises when I'm fucking your mouth." Tim's hips want to thrust upward, but he restrains himself. "And it's not like you last long either when I'm blowing you."

Danny lets out a muffled groan as he comes, spilling all over his stomach. "Fuck, Tim, I miss real sex."

Tim bites his own lip, swallowing his own orgasmic noise and letting whatever is left escape as air. "Me too, Danny. Come down to London and see me sometime, yeah? This bed's big enough for two."

Danny pushes his webcam back into position so Tim can see his face. "I want to. Soon. I'll text you when I find out about cheap train tickets."

"I'll pay the fare, Danny, I just want to be able to hold you after sex," Tim says. They both know this argument well -- Tim offers to pay, Danny refuses, Tim makes empty threats to stop answering Danny's calls, Danny pouts, Tim relents and Danny pays.

"No you won't," Danny tells him, following the familiar script. But then he breaks from it, just a bit. "I really miss you, Tim. Not just the sex. I miss getting to spend time with you in person."

Tim doesn't really know how to respond, how to communicate the deep, abiding love he has for Danny, so he just says, "Yeah. Video quality is crap. Get to see you better in person."

Danny knows what he means, and smiles -- radiant, again, glowing like Tim is the only thing in the world -- before he returns to the argument. "I'll pay the fare. Remember that time you said I could make good money sucking cock?"

Tim grins back helplessly. "I swear to fucking Christ, Danny, if you try it I won't pay your bail, and I won't suck you off either," he says, and means none of it.

"That's a lie," Danny says, smugly and completely truthfully. "Love you, Tim."

"Love you too," Tim says, because he does. "Sleep well. Text me when you know your plans for the weekend? I might be able to come up there."

"Always," Danny says. "I'll let you know. 'Night." He ends the call, still smiling.

"G'night," Tim says quietly to the dark screen.


End file.
